The Elemental Spark
by Interstellar Overdrive
Summary: A hot interlude between two enemies.  Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Written for ficnic for help_japan Livejournal :)

Pairing: You'll have to read to find out X3

Disclaimer: See, if THIS happened in the show, it wouldn't have been canceled - seriously!

Title generated by the Random Title Generator (just google it) :p A fun tool if you need a title for your trashy romance or cheesy fantasy novel, ha!

Note: the hot stuff doesn't start until the third chapter, and _really_ gets going in the last, so feel free to skip to those if you'd like, LOL!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Leaving? What do you <em>mean<em> you're _leaving?_" Demanded Damian Grimaldi of his wife, now _twice_ removed.

"Just what I mean, Damian - I'm leaving; I'm leaving Oakdale. And Luke is coming with me." Lily replied pertly as she continued to pack -

"For _good_?" asked Damian, the disbelieving, demanding tone never leaving his voice.

"_No_. Of course not - He and Noah are just staying with us for the summer." Damian cringed at the word 'us' as Lily busily tried to finish packing. _Us. _There was a new 'us' which Lily was a part of, and the other part was neither Damian nor Holden. Instead, the other part of the _us_ Lily was referring to was a university student and aspiring soccer pro, Stefan Levant. He was tall, handsome, smart (_too_ smart for his own good, in Damian's opinion)...and almost half her age. And even though Luke and Noah seemed to like him, Damian was a bit more skeptical. Somehow he found it difficult to believe that it was really _love _that drew Stefan to Lily. It was more like Lily's money and Stefan's...ahem..._assets_ were what brought the two together. But, surely she couldnt be _that_ naive. Surely, she would see what that..._Stefan_ (if that was his real name) was really after!

Apparently not; Lily seemed to be head over heels in love with the guy. And nothing - and I mean _nothing_ - could persuade her from moving in with him. But they weren't moving into his place (a studio apartment in the heart of Ravenswood, an artsy, trendy neighborhood which was popular with college students). Oh, no - only a newly purchased Chicago brownstone right on Lake Michigan would do. Purchased by Lily, naturally. Golden Boy couldn't _possibly_ afford it on his student assistant salary. Yes, it was painfully obvious what this guy was really after. What else would a twenty-something college athlete see in a forty-something divorcee?

"And then what?" Damian asked.

"What do you mean - 'and then what?' Stefan and I will be staying at our new house." Lily replied, irritated with the third-degree she was getting from her ex-husband.

"Don't you mean YOUR new house? The one that YOU bought?" Damian arrogantly 'corrected' her.

"Yes - but it's still OUR new house. And of course I bought it; you know Stefan can't afford to buy a house - he's still in school." She inwardly winced as she said that; _still in school - Gods, he's the same age as Luke. _She tried not to think too much about that. Ok, so there WAS an age difference, but so what? She was happy - and that's all that mattered, right?

And besides - "Just what business is that of yours, anyway, Damian?" Lily turned the third-degree back on her ex. "Why should YOU care who I choose to go out with?"

"It's _my_ business because I still _care _about you, Lily" Damian replied earnestly. "And I'm not going to just stand by while some - some gold digger takes you for everything you've got!"

"_Gold digger?" _Lily exclaimed. "How DARE you say that about Stefan! Just - just who do you think you _are_, Damian?" Now it was Lily's turn to be demanding - and rightfully so. Stefan was no gold digger. While he didn't come from a wealthy family, Stefan was by no means _poor_. And besides, it was _her_ idea to buy a house and move to Chicago now, rather than wait until he graduated. In fact, Stefan told her that buying a house wasn't necessary; that they should wait until he graduated. After all, he was already scouted by a couple of teams, it's just that he wanted to finish school first, just to have a back up plan in case soccer didn't work out (he was pre-med, to focus on sports medicine); plus neither of the offers were anything really _spectactular._ He just wanted to hold out for a team that was worthy of his abilities. And Lily didn't HAVE to buy such a big house; his one-room studio apartment in an old building with just a window air conditioner, a grill heater and a roof that leaked once in awhile would suit him just fine until graduation- _really_ it would...

"Lily, I'm just looking out for you." Damian said, to which Lily replied, "I can look out for my_self, _thank you very much."

"That's not what I meant - it's just that..." Damian was trying to find the right words to say, and NOT sound like a meddling, overbearing chauvinist pig from another era. "It's just - you know, sometimes when people fall in love, they may not - they may not _see_ the ones they love for what they really are...you - know what I mean, Lily?"

Lily thought about this a moment, and said: "Yes, Damian...I think I know _exactly_ what you mean...and I can speak from experience..." Her pretty dark eyes narrowed as she looked at Damian, as she said this statement evenly. And...Damian thought it was a good time drop the subject...

Just then, a pick up truck pulled up in front of the house. Lily turned and stepped quickly to the window to see who it was - it was Holden. _Oh great_, she thought. _First Damian, now Holden? Is he going to lecture me, too?_

"Look - I'm not - I'm just trying to tell you - to be careful." Damian said slowly, once he actually thought of a reply. "To just -"

"Damian, I _really_ don't have time for this - I'm already running late as it is. I'm supposed to meet Luke and Noah at Java in (she looked at her watch) - five minutes! I need to get going." She closed her suitcase and quickly headed out the bedroom door before Damian could stop her.

"But Lily - wait!" _Slam!_ She closed the door in his face. Rude, yes, but it at least gave her more time to make her escape - which would be tricky, given that Holden was at the front door this very moment.

Fortunately for Lily, this was an older house, built in the early 1920s. A lot of renovations were done in order to update it of course, but the one thing that was not changed was a hidden door located in the hallway; through this door, one found a narrow staircase, which led to a door at the side of the house. No doubt it was added when the house was built during the era of prohibition. And Lily was thanking those innovative bootleggers as she quickly - and carefully (she was wearing heels) - sneaked down the steps. When she got to the narrow door, she cracked it open just to make sure no one was there, and stealthily made her escape - she put her suitcase on the passenger's seat, then quickly got into her Jag and took off.

So, you can imagine Damian's surprise as he bounded down the stairs, expecting to find Lily, when who he actually found - the hard way, as he bumped into whoever it was with such force, that he ended up knocking the person down, and he himself upon -

"Holden!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Get - get off of me!" The sable haired man with the light eyes struggled underneath Damian before pushing the handsome European off of him. Getting up, Damian said, "What are you doing here? Where did Lily go?"

"How should _I_ know? I just walked in and got jumped by _you._" Holden replied, as if _you_ were some sort of insult...which, of course, to Holden, it was, being it was Damian.

"But she was just here a minute ago." Damian said. "She's not upstairs, and she's not down here." She couldn't have gotten, far, Damian thought.

"Well, obviously, she doesn't want to see you." Holden simply stated. Though he could guess what happened - they were having a conversation that escalated into an argument, and then Lily made her escape through the secret stairway that led to the side of the house. Not that he could blame her, of course. Damian Grimaldi wasn't exactly his favorite person, as you well could imagine.

"What are _you_ doing here, anyway?" Holden asked in a barely civil manner.

"I was _trying_ to talk some sense into Lily. Do you know that she and that - that _Stefan_ are moving into together?" Damian asked, expecting Holden to be just as upset as he was.

"Yeah - so?" Holden replied casually, shrugging his shoulders. Then he remembered what he came here for: to officially move back into his own home. Finally.

"SO? Is that all you have to _say?"_ Damian replied exasperated. "Lily is moving in with some - some _gigolo_ who's after her money, and all you have to say is SO?" he exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Damian?" Holden asked, again, in that damned casual way of his, "Jealous?" He asked as he went about his business unloading a box from the back of his pick up truck.

"Jealous? Of some pompous, arrogant _brat?_" Damian demanded, as he followed Holden outside. "Don't make me _laugh." _

_Oh, the irony. _Holden's mouth twisted into a smirk. _Or was it karma?_

Holden picked up another box and carried it into the house, not noticing that Damian followed him. "Lily is a grown woman - she can make her own decisions." Holden said, putting down the box and going back for another. He supposed he should say _something _to Lily, for it was exactly as Damian said - this young stud was only interested in her money. But Holden wasn't so sure Lily was as naive about the situation as Damian portrayed it to be. He had a sneaking suspicion that midlife crisis was involved somehow- Lily was approaching forty-five this year. Couple that with not one, but three failed marriages - is it any wonder she'd decide to just throw caution to the wind and have an affair?

_And who cares? _Holden thought. He sure as hell didn't - nor would he feel any sympathy for her if she _did_ get taken by this guy. Outside of 'playing nice' for the kids' sake at family gatherings, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with Lily. And after the number she did on him, no one could really blame him.

So...needless to say, he failed to see what an _outrage_ it was that Lily was serious about someone half her age.

"...and not only that, but she bought a house on the North Side _right _on the lake - do you know how much those _cost?_ And - hey - are you listening?" Damian pestered Holden - the man was clearly ignoring him. "I said - Holden - hey!" On that last 'hey!' Damian lightly grasped Holden's muscular arm, which prompted a lighting quick reflex in the man. Holden turned around, grabbed – the _gripped_ - Damian's hand, causing him to howl in pain. "OW! What did you THAT for?" He was going to say more, but the look in Holden's piercing blue eyes silenced him. Before he let go, Damian hissing with pain, Holden said: "Don't touch me." After Holden let him go, Damian said, a bit shakily - "You - you didn't have to get _violent_."

Holden's piercing eyes never left Damian's. "Get out." Still shaking slightly, (though not knowing exactly _why_), Damian left without having the last word – a first for him.

After the door slammed shut, Holden let out a breath, running a hand through his soft brown hair. Just what the hell was _that? _That wasn't like him; he wasn't a violent person; he wasn't the type to just fly off the handle.

Well…not unless it was Damian.

But still – jeez! The man had _barely _touched Holden, and he was ready to -.

Taking another deep breath, Holden decided to go back to what he was doing; focusing on the overly simple task of moving his belongings back into what was his house again. After which, he'd go have a good, stiff drink…


	3. Chapter 3

"You're still here?" A voice demanded - Holden's voice. Damian turned to face the shorter - yet apparently stronger - man. "I was_ just_ leaving, Holden - you don't have to get _violent_ again." Damian said in a sarcastic tone.

"Get over yourself." Holden replied going back for another box in his pick up truck.

"Me? You should get over YOURself!" Damian retorted. "You know - you're so full of it: you have this attitude, this image like - you're SO down-to-earth - SO back to the land family guy - when you're really just a corporate whore!"

"Corporate WHORE?" Holden asked. He would have been angry if it didn't sound so ridiculous.

"Yeah - yeah. You're just as much a ruthless business man as I am- but everyone thinks you're SUCH a great, wholesome guy - HA!" Damian concluded. "You're such a fraud."

"Fraud?"

"Yes. FRAUD. Are you deaf - " Damian couldn't get the rest out as the man was interrupted. By Holden...who had interrupted him...by...kissing him.

Yes. You read correctly.

In the midst of Damian's verbal tirade, Holden seized the opportunity to - seize Damian. More accurately, he grabbed the back of the handsome man's head, pulled it down to his height, and - roughly - kissed him.

Damian pushed Holden away from him, a look of disbelief and excitement on his face. "What - what the hell was THAT?"

"You wouldn't shut up." Holden said bluntly. "I figure that would do it." And he went back to unpacking, leaving Damian standing there, leaning against the side of his Mercedes, practically breathless as he tried to wrap his mind around what the HELL just happened.

Holden. kissed him.

Not out of any attraction for Damian, but simply to shut him up. The gorgeous blonde was at a loss for words - he honestly couldn't believe the arrogance Holden had - the absolute NERVE of this guy! And everyone thinks Holden is SUCH a great guy? SUCH a warm, kind hearted, family guy?

Bullshit

Bull. Shit.

Damian had him pegged right from the get-go. He was just as much of a bastard as he was - only Damian was at least honest about who HE was.

And Holden was so smug about it - acting like - like nothing happened. Like - Damian was nobody; just someone to be carelessly dismissed. Just like that.

Well...Damian Grimaldi wasn't just someone to be dismissed, as if he was some _nobody. _

Oh no...


	4. Chapter 4

Holden put the box of books he was carrying next to the space where his new bookcase would go. He couldn't help but smile - or rather, _smirk_ as he thought of what he just did. And tried not to laugh. _Well, Damian, what do you expect from a corporate whore? _He thought, and did let out a laugh. Why didn't he think of this before? He could have been rid of Damian years ago! It was much more effective to mess with Damian's head than to fight with him. The man was utterly confused - did you see the look on his face? Priceless!

Holden again laughed to himself, as he opened the front door get the last of the boxes, and -

found himself accosted by the very man who he thought he had gotten rid of. For the second Holden opened the door, Damian lunged in, grabbing Holden with both hands on the sides of his head, and gave him a very, VERY deep kiss - tongue and all. "Mmff!" was all Holden could _try_ to say, as he felt himself being walked backwards into his own house, until he bumped into the sofa, thereby tripping backwards over the arm, landing on his back. Shocked, Holden scrambled up on the couch just to be pushed down again. "What's the matter, Holden?" Damian purred. "I thought you wanted - " Damian was interrupted by Holden pushing him roughly off of him, and off the couch. Holden didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything - but he was breathing rather heavily, his sable brown hair a mess. Looking, or rather, GLARING down at Damian, who was reclining on the floor, with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Why are you so surprised, Holden?" Damian asked. "You're the one that started it." He sat up, then stood up, looking down at Holden who was still sitting on the couch, longways, one foot on the couch, the other on the floor.

"I wasn't being SERIOUS you asshole!" Holden exclaimed, pushing himself off the couch. "I was just fucking with you - so you'd SHUT UP and leave!"

Damian laughed - and damn, but he had an evil smile. "It didn't work, did it, Holden?" He asked patiently, sauntering up to the other man, his blue eyes taunting a very frustrated (in more ways than one) Holden.

Holden just continued to glare at him, as he tried to figure out what to do - because he was feeling very conflicted at that moment. Part of him wanted to wipe that arrogant smile off Damian's gorgeous face. And another part...wanted to -

- grab Damian by his stylishly-messy blonde hair and get another taste of him, again capturing taller man's mouth with his own. Immediately Damian responded, embracing Holden, kissing the shorter man passionately. Damian's hand glided up Holden's upper body, feeling the broad chest, then encircled his neck. Again, Damian pushed Holden on the couch, this time straddling the man, neither of them stopping their rough kisses, their tongues wrestling for dominance (XD XD XD). Holden's hands roamed Damian's lean body, as Damian sucked Holden's neck. Damian worked his way down Holden's body, hurriedly unbuttoning the denim workshirt he was wearing. Impatiently, Damian just ripped Holden's shirt open, revealing his well formed chest. Damian then lunged in, roughly kissing, almost swallowing Holden's neck, his teeth grazing against sensitive skin.

"Ugnnhh..." Holden moaned as Damian seemed bent on devouring him. Damian kissed, licked, and sucked down Holden's chest, as he felt Holden just as impatiently try to take off Damian's jacket. Damian paused, and hurriedly tore off his jacket, then ripped off his white business shirt. As he opened his shirt, Holden sat up and licked a line up the middle of Damian's chest. "Mmmnnnn..." Damian smiled as he moaned, feeling Holden's tongue explore his upper body. Holden's tongue made its way down Damian's chest, over his chiseled abs, before taking Damian's clothed cock in his mouth, blowing hot breath through his pants. "Aah- " Damian yelped, as Holden had also grabbed his firm ass with both hands. "Uuunnnghh..." Damian moaned as Holden kneaded his ass, at the same time unbuttoning Damian's pants with his teeth. _Hmmm...I didn't know Holden was so talented, _Damian thought with a sly smile. He even unzipped Damian's fly with his teeth. _Well..._

"Gods..." Damian said in a breathy moan as Holden took his cock inside his mouth (Damian wasn't wearing underwear). He sucked greedily, yet using just the right amount of tongue and suction. Damian raised an eyebrow - so this wasn't the first time Holden did something like this, hmmm? Of course he couldn't PROVE it, but...he did this so _well.._..

Damian then wondered what _other_ experience Holden had...

Damian gently, and ever so reluctantly, removed Holden's mouth from his cock. Holden looked up as Damian knelt down to his level, giving him a searing kiss. Holden moaned delicously in Damian's mouth. Damian put his hands on Holden's broad shoulders, gently pushing him down on the couch. His right hand slid down Holden's well formed body as he kissed his way down. He paused only to peel off Holden's tight jeans. Throwing them on the floor, Damian removed his own pants while keeping his eyes locked on a naked Holden. The man was absolutely stunning; Had Damian known Holden was this gorgeous underneath all those conservative work clothes, he would have dumped Lily in a heartbeat.

Damian relished tasting Holden once again, this time starting at his tight abs, down his right hip, teasing Holden as his mouth made its way to a muscular thigh. Holden moaned, getting rather impatient with Damian's teasing. But, he didn't have to wait long...

"Aaaah!" Holden arched his back as Damian's teasing ceased and the man went right for Holden's tight hole, Damian licking the puckered opening aggressively, loving the moans he elicited from Holden. Just when Holden didn't think he could take anymore, he felt one of Damian's fingers enter him, and Damian's mouth on his frigid cock at the same time. Damian soon entered a second finger inside Holden, and then a third, as he continued shoving his fingers in and out of him while Damian continued to suck Holden's cock.

Damian released Holden's cock for a moment, causing Holden, panting, to lift his head, to find out why Damian stopped. Damian lifted Holden's right leg and -

"_Ughnnn_." Damian growled as he abruptly entered Holden. Holden cried out in desire - it hurt a little, but soon felt incredible as Damian thrust roughly into him. Damian's gorgeous tan body started to glisten with sweat, as he fucked the gorgeous man underneath him, trying not to come too quickly. Again, the thought crossed his mind: why didn't he go after Holden in the first place?

Damian continued his hard thrusts, as he leaned over Holden, again devouring the man's neck. Holden's moans became more desparate, as Damian knew he would come soon. Damian then leaned up enough to wrap his long fingers around Holden's rigid cock, pumping in time to his hard, quick thrusts. Holden soon came hard, his gorgeous body tensing up, his hips convulsing up to meet Damian's as he cried out in ecstacy from the intensity of the orgasm.

Damian couldn't take it anymore: with a few final thrusts he came inside Holden, as he had felt Holden's entrance tighten around him, and the vision of Holden in mid-orgasm just sent Damian over the edge. Damian howled triumphantly as the orgasm quaked through him. He collapsed on top of Holden, both men sweaty, panting, catching their breath. It wasn't long before both of them drifted into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Holden woke up on his couch, startled to find himself completely clothed. He sat up, rubbing his forehead, as he tried to make sense of what had happened earlier that day. Did he dream it all? Funny, it didn't feel like he was dreaming. He knew he was awake earlier, when he was unpacking and Damian was trying to start an argument with him, and then -<p>

Holden stood up, and looked around the room. Nothing was out of place - it was just as it was a few hours ago. And Damian was nowhere to be found. He walked stiffly to the front door, noticing the soreness in his lower body. He opened the front door, and looked around. Just his pick up truck was there, nothing else.

He walked back into the house, still wondering if what happened was dream - it had to be. He and Damian? The idea was preposterous.

But why was he sore, then?

Hmmmm...somehow, he couldn't explain that away...

He was about to drop down on the couch, but then decided to sit _carefully_ on a loveseat instead.

"Ow." Holden said, wincing as he sat down. He shifted to a more comfortable position on the loveseat, so he wasn't sitting directly on his firm arse. He happened to glance at his I-Phone, which noted a new voicemail. He picked it up, typed in his password, and listened:

"Holden."

It was Damian.

"I don't know if you'll get this message in time, but...I'm leaving for my lakeside brownstone up north...Very secluded...lots of privacy..I'd like for you to come with me." There was silence, then, "I'd _love_ for you to come with me. Although - I'm afraid we _may_ run into Lily and her golden boy Stefan. But I don't foresee that as a problem, do you?"

Holden smirked at that last sentence - he couldn't help it. Damn...how long had this guy been his enemy? How many years? And now...

So it wasn't a dream. He really did have sex...with Damian Grimaldi.

"Of course, we'll have to keep Luke and Noah in the dark, but...I can keep a secret, if you can...So, if you get this message before 5:00, unless you're still napping by then (Damian couldn't help but smile here), give me a call." He said smoothly.

It was tempting. It really was. As surreal as the whole situation was, Holden was tempted. He looked at the time - 4:50.

Well, why the hell not?

Holden dialed Damian's number and waited. "Damian. Yes, it's Holden. I'd - like to accept your invite. Yeah. Ok, so - oh - you'll pick me up? All right. See you in a few. Bye."

Holden hung up, and got up to go change into some clean clothes, so he'd be ready to spend the weekend with this new lover. Damian Grimaldi.

This...was going to be interesting...

The End (?)

* * *

><p>Ok, I wasn't planning on continuing this, but...I just might have to. They ended up being WAY hotter than I'd anticipated (and thanks much to ficnic for requesting this!)<p> 


End file.
